Neediness
by Mistress Angel
Summary: One Shot: What the grave yard scene in Forever should have been like


_**Neediness**_

_This takes place during the graveyard scene in "Forever" during season 5 of Buffy and after Angel slept with Darla This is just something I wrotea year or two ago and its rather short but I like this ending better then the shows. So pleaseReview! It makes me so happy!___

"I can stay as long as you need me." Angel told Buffy not quite sure if it was true.

"How bout forever? Does forever work for you?"She asked Angel remained silent. "No that's a bad idea, I'm seriously needy right now." She confessed trying hard not to meet his eyes.

_'I can do this'_ Angel thought to himself. _'I can be what she needs'_

"Let me worry about the neediness. I can handle it." He told her. They both wanted so much to believe it.

Buffy moved hopefully and somewhat hesitantly forward. _'Handle it how?'_ she wondered briefly.

There lips met lightly at first, testing, remembering. Buffy leaned into him deepening the kiss; Angel could feel himself harden at the sensation and pulled abruptly away. Buffy looked down realizing what had happened and felt utterly ashamed. How could she allow her self to forget? To even hope that something had changed?

Angel looked on to her sadly, she looked so upset, so disappointed.

"I'm sorry." He told her truthfully.

"Don't be. Angel I'm so grateful you came" Buffy was so sweet, so understanding. He had to make this better.

"Hold on" he told her. He stood suddenly pulling her along with him.

"Angel what are you-"

"Come on" he said tugging her hand and pulling her along after him.

_'My house?'_ Buffy wondered, when they arrived there.

"Ok?" she asked sounding confused. He led her inside and up to her room.

"Lie down" he ordered softly, indicating the bed that stood before them.

"Why?" she asked but still went and sat on the edge of her bed. Angel followed her moving forward until she was forced to lie down, this wasn't something he should do in a graveyard.

"Angel?" he was now lying on top of her. His lips were covering hers a moment later, and she relaxed into the feel of them. His hands slowly began to explore her body his lips following after.

"I don't understand"

"Shh" he whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine. Her heart picked up its pace as Angel pulled her shirt off. Fear mingled with anticipation, as she slowly pulled at his own shirt, still not sure what exactly they were doing.

Angel met her lips again, and then moved lower. Her eyes closed of there own accord at the sensation of his lips on her hot skin and his cool hands moving over her. Her pants were off a moment later and before she could react her underwear was gone as well. Still in shock it took her a moment to realise Angels head was now between her legs. Finally Buffy understood Angel's intentions.

Her legs widened and his tongue flicked inside her, his hands massaging her thighs. Buffy let a moan escape her lips as Angels tongue swirled inside her. All he could hear was Buffy's heavy panting and cries of pleasure, and with each moan that slipped past her lips a ripple of agonizing want passed through him.

Her hands moved to grasp onto something, catching hold of her metal headboard. The feeling intensified and she felt the metal bend under her hands.

"Angel" she panted out as she arched up in ecstasy. A long blissful moment before she sank back down into the bed, still breathing heavily. Angel pulled himself up to lie next to her; he draped his arm around Buffy's body that was now slick with sweat. She curled into him, sleep starting to claim her.

"You like?" Angel whispered lightly into her ear as he pulled her closer and pulled a blanket over them.

"Very much" she replied as her eyes began to close. The worries of that day receding quickly away. It all felt like some horrible dream, that the only thing that was real was this moment right here with her Angel. Buffy was asleep shortly after.

Angel lightly kissed her forehead when her breathing became steady and deep. It took him awhile longer to fall asleep; he was still aroused from their earlier situation. Hearing Buffy cry out in pleasure because of something he was doing. But he was content in that, Buffy was satisfied and in a peaceful sleep. That's all that mattered at the moment. Angel rested his head down next to his lovers. As he too began to fall asleep.

He knew now everything would be ok, he'd make sure of that.


End file.
